Weiss vs. Nero
Weiss VS Nero Cartoonfan.png|Cartoonfan12345 Description RWBY vs. Devil May Cry. Their power to summon manifestations of power comes from their family lines. Introduction Wiz: It is a well known fact that being a member of a family can lead to a person inheriting any number of things, be it money, possessions... Boomstick: Or awesome powers of a spiritual kind. Wiz: Like Weiss Schnee, the Ice Queen and Dust Company heiress from RWBY. Boomstick: And Nero, the Devil Hunter and grandson of Sparda from Devil May Cry. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Weiss Wiz: In the aftermath of the Great War, during which the four kingdoms of Remnant went to battle, a new corporate superpower rose up, based in the kingdom of Mantle, soon to be renamed Atlas; the Schnee Dust Company. Boomstick: Bless you. Wiz: Thanks. Anyway, founded by Nickolas Schnee, the Schnee Dust company was responsible for mining and distributing vast amounts of Dust around Remnant. Boomstick: Wait a moment Wiz, you don't mine Dust, you find it on bookshelves and my old workout equipment. Wiz: No, Dust, in the world of Remnant, refers to crystalized sources of power that can be harnessed for all sorts of purposes, from fuel or weapons usage. And since Dust was pretty much one of the three primary methods of fighting the hordes of Grimm, the fiscal and political power of the company skyrocketed. Boomstick: All the way to the broken moon I bet. So it was no wonder when a slime-ball called Jacques Frost married his way into the Schnee Family to attain it for himself. Wiz: How eager was he for the company? So much that he changed his own name to Schnee. Boomstick: When you have a last name like Gele, I can kind of see why, even if it does mean Frost. Anyway, underneath Jacques ownership, the Schnee Dust company turned to some very dodgy business practices, which threatened the good name of the company. Wiz: But one member of the family was determined to uphold the family legacy through their former honorable means-the former heiress to the company, Weiss Schnee. *Background **Age: 17 **Height: 5’3 (in heels) **Member of Team RWBY **Former heiress of Schnee Dust Company **Nicknamed ‘Ice Queen’ **Rich kid version of Snow White Boomstick: 'Former heiress'? Talk about spoilers Wiz. But yeah, Weiss wanted to live up to her family's former roots as hard-working warriors, so she enrolled at Beacon Academy, eventually becoming a part of Team RWBY, led by a girl named Ruby. Yeah, it's pretty confusing. Wiz: But it takes a lot in order to stand out in Beacon, and Weiss comes armed with the perfect weapon; Myrtenaster. *Myrtenaster **Rapier flintlock pistol rapier **Channels Dust blasts **Revolving raw Dust chamber ***Fire Dust ***Wind Dust ***Water Dust ***Lightning Dust ***Hard-light Dust ***Gravity Dust Boomstick: Regardless of its really hard to spell name, Myrt is a classic combination of a sword and gun, perfect for shooting out Dust. Wiz: And thanks to her family's Dust connections, Weiss is a verified expert in Dust usage, most notably in using both wind and water to generate ice attacks. Popup: It is likely Weiss has access to and can use all Dust types in spite of not using it on-screen thanks to her knowledge and family connections to all types of the substance. Boomstick: Oh, that's why she's called the Ice Queen. I thought it was because she's- Wiz: Shush! Weiss can also use other Dust types such as lightning, hard-light and fire in battle. And if she wants to take her Dust options a few steps further, then she can use her Semblance, Glyphs, to channel them for new effects. *Aura **Enhances physical abilities **Can block deadly attacks **Heals minor wounds **Semblance-Glyphs ***Hereditary semblance ***Propulsion abilities ***Maximizes Dust effects ***Can dilate time ***Summoning ****Boarbatusk ****Queen Lancer ****Arma Gigas Boomstick: Semblance is powered by Aura, the spiritual force field around her body, and unlike other Semblances, Weiss' Glyphs are hereditary, and come with all sorts of abilities. They can enhance her speed by running across them, alter time in specific areas and most significantly, can summon to her side the ghosts of defeated foes. Wiz: These include a giant wasp, a rampaging boar, and most importantly, the Arma Gigas, a powerful suit of armor that assists Weiss in battle with an incredibly deadly sword. Popup: Although Weiss should theoretically be capable of summoning any kind of Grimm that she has defeated, she has so far only shown the capability to summon the three previously mentioned ones, and not all at the same time unlike her sister. *Feats **Has mastered her Semblance **Survived smashing into a pillar **Moved around a sound attack **Escaped Atlas undetected **Fought her sister’s own Semblance **Survived impalement **Created 2000 tons of ice **Defeated ABRN, Queen Lancer, Armour Gigas Boomstick: With all those powers from just a couple of floating circles, Weiss has proved herself in battle time and time again. She's defeated all the special types of Grimm that she summons in battle, and taken on fellow students in battle tournaments. Wiz: In one such battle, she was able to spam a whole load of Glyphs around this jazz musician, a feat that, when calculated on the VS wiki by Kepekley23, showed Weiss was moving at Mach 6. Boomstick: And on Weiss VS Mitsuru, we've already calculated that she survived an impact of 40 million newtons and generated ice with the equivalent of 230 tons of TNT. Who knew Weiss was so tough? Wiz: Well, compared to the rest of her Teammates, Weiss is a kind of a glass cannon. And whilst her Glyphs are incredibly versatile and useful to her, they can often take a long time to channel to their full extent, time that often has to be brought by her team. Boomstick: But if Weiss has proved anything, it's that nothing is going to stop her path to become a huntress; not monsters of pure darkness, nor her father's crippling expectations. Nero Wiz: The Order of the Sword is a religious group who worships the legendary dark knight Sparda for his crusade against his own kind in order to protect humanity. Boomstick: Kind of ironic that one of Sparda's descendants is within their members, and they don't even know it. Thought they were supposed to know everything about the guy they were worshipping, like how the Easter Bunny battled demons for the 8 days of Hanukkah. Wiz: That is wrong on a whole lot of levels. Anyway, a long time ago, the eldest and most power hungry son of Sparda, the Dark Slayer Vergil, visited the city the Order of the Sword was based in, searching for answers to attaining his father's immeasurable power, and although he left empty handed, he did leave something behind; a son called Nero. *Background **Age: 23 **Height: 6’2 **Devil Hunter **Son of Vergil **Former warrior for the Order of the Sword **Potentially the foulest-mouthed character Boomstick: Nero was your typical angsty teenager and black sheep amongst a white flock, but he always made time to get to church, although he only ever stuck around because of his girlfriend. Wiz: But all that changed the day an expected visitor literally dropped into the church for a visit, and no, it wasn't to donate to the church's roof, but to stop a conspiracy to engulf the world in demons, and allow the Order to rise to power. Boomstick: But it took a while for Dante to convince Nero of this, and he did so with the best present ever; the legendary sword Yamato. Wiz: With Nero on his side, Dante was able to bring down the Order of the Sword, and with the organization finished, Nero went on to forge his own path as a demon hunter. *Powers and Abilities **Superhuman strength **Superhuman speed **Healing factor **Devil Trigger ***Transformation ***Increases physical abilities ***Empowers healing ***Use of spectral arms Boomstick: And thanks to being the grandson of one of the most powerful demons around, Nero has superhuman levels of speed and strength, and a healing factor that lets him shrug off getting stabbed through the chest. And hell, even losing his arm didn't lessen his overall awesome rating. Wiz: Now whose posting spoilers Boomstick? Sure enough though, a chance encounter with a mysterious figure resulted in the loss of his arm and most beneficial power, the Devil Bringer, a demonic left arm that manifests a giant arm. Boomstick: Bet he wins, or at least won, a lot of arm wrestles, with that thing. But thanks to his friend and mechanic Nico, Nero got himself a whole collection of brand new cyborg arms. *Arsenal **Red Queen ***Exceed system ***Spews flames **Blue Rose **Devil Breakers ***Overture ***Punch Line ***Gerbera ***Helter Skelter ***Tomboy ***Buster Arm ***Rawhide ***Ragtime Wiz: I'll handle this section, considering my own experience with robotic arms myself; with Overture, he can fire surges of electricity, pulverize foes with Helter Skelter, and Ragtime can be used to slow down time in a single place for a short period. Popup: Rawhide was created to replicate the Devil Bringer's ability to hurl massive demons around. Boomstick: And my personal favorite Punch Line, where Nero rides it as a freaking missile! But unfortunately, they have limited durability, and will break if Nero takes a hit using them, uses their most powerful feature or straight up self-destructs them for an extra powerful punch. Luckily, the Devil Breakers aren't the only weapon that Nero is bagging. There's the Red Queen, a sword with a build in gas throttle that spews the blade with flames, enabling it to deliver more powerful attacks. And what's a demon hunter without a long range option, so he also has on hand the Blue Rose gun. Wiz: But that all pales in comparison to Nero's ultimate replacement to the Devil Bringer; a new and improved Devil Trigger. Whilst his original Devil Trigger summoned a demonic swordsman to his side, this one completely transforms him into an angelic demon, dramatically boosting his speed and strength and gifting him a second pair of spectral limbs to grab his foes for devastating special attacks. *Feats **Obtained his Devil Trigger **Shattered the face of the Saviour **Survived strikes from Urizen and the Saviour **Lifted a giant stone sword **First to land a blow on Urizen **Intercepted Dante and Vergil’s charge **Escaped the Containment Room **Defeated Echidna, Sanctus, Vergil Boomstick: And to find the capabilities of his Devil Trigger, we knew exactly who to scale him to; his uncle Dante having awakened his own Devil Trigger. Wiz: Just to prove this scaling is justified, both Nero and Dante experienced boosts in power of their base forms after obtaining their Devil Triggers, which themselves offer similar abilities of boosting their healing factors. Boomstick: With that in mind, someone on the VS wiki calculated called Lina Shields calculated that Dante was able to catch his falling sword at Mach 39, so it's pretty believable that Nero could reach similar speeds. Plus, he's capable of lifting gigantic demons over his head like balloons and even a giant stone sword, which ought to weigh at least a ton or two. Wiz: And when battling the Saviour, Nero was able to crush it's entire face with the Devil Bringer. By comparing its size to a normal human head and assuming a limestone composition, then the Devil Bringer must be capable of exerting a force of 25,000 tons. Popup: Although these feats were performed with the Devil Bringer, Nero's new Devil Trigger is likely to be able to replicate the scale of these feats, if not more so. Boomstick: Nero's fought demons such as Echidna, Urizen and even his own father Vergil, managing to claim victories over them. The thing is though, we're not sure if Nero is comparable to Dante or Vergil at their peaks of power, considering it's never been demonstrated that Nero can fight them at their strongest. Wiz: But even if Nero is only the third generation of the Sparda bloodline, he's proved capable of standing with his father, uncle and grandfather as amongst the greatest demon hunters out there. Interlude Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: Its time for a Death Battle! The Battle Nero marched through the cathedral, seeking out any demons that may be hiding there. Something sitting on the alter caught his eye and he walked over to pit it up; it was a glass vial filled with a blue dust-like substance. As he looked over it curiously, he heard the tapping of another person's footsteps over the marble ground, and he turned to see a girl in a white dress marching towards him, a rapier in hand. Weiss: I do believe you've found something that belongs to me. She extended her hand. Weiss: Hand it over please. Nero smirked and pocketed the vial. Nero: Sorry sweetheart, finders keepers. Weiss scowled in annoyance and pointed her rapier at him. Weiss: You're going to regret this. Nero draw the Red Queen from his back and stabbed it into the ground. Nero: Oh, I'm sure one of us will. He revved the handle of the Red Queen, igniting the blade and he charged forward, dragging the sword along the ground as he did. FIGHT! When he came within range, Nero swung the flaming sword upwards at Weiss, who leaned back to avoid the upwards slash, and when Nero swung it back down, Weiss countered with a swing of her own sword to deflect the attack. Weiss then stabbed her sword out to try and skewer Nero, only for him to strafe to the side and then unleash a three slash attack, all of which Weiss was able to counter with her own sword skills. Although his slashes were deflect, Nero tried for a fourth one, which resulted in the two of them entering a blade lock. Taking advantage of this, Nero maneuvered the locked blades downwards, embedding his sword's point in the ground and keeping Weiss' own blade trapped on his sword's edge. A split second later, Nero pointed his Blue Rose gun directly in front of Weiss' face. The girl's eyes widened and she dodged her head to the side as the bullet tore through the space where her head had been a second ago. She spun around counter-clockwise, bringing her sword around from the edge of Nero's sword and swinging it in a wide arc. In response, Nero, firstly pulling his sword out of the ground and storing it on his back, leapt into the air to arc over Weiss' head, firing shots from Blue Rose as he did, all of which were deflected by Weiss. Nero landed behind Weiss, stowed away Blue Rose and swung the Red Queen around in a wide arc as he whipped around. A swing that was blocked by the Glyph that was summoned, and in sequence Weiss spun around and slashed at Nero, their blades connecting and pushing the latter back several steps. Not letting up on her assault, Weiss thrust her blade into the ground, sending waves of jagged ice at Nero, the massive wall obscuring him from her view, but her smirk showed she was confident she had left some damage. The smirk vanished as the ice was blasted apart by an electrical blast, revealing Nero unharmed, and having equipped the Devil Breaker Overture. Nero: Nice trick sweetheart-wanna see one of mine? On his robotic arm, he exchanged Overture for Gerbera and activated its Break Way, unleashing dozens of ricocheting shots that Weiss was forced to dance around with elegance as she also used her sword to deflect some of the shots. After avoiding the last couple of shots, Weiss drew her finger across her sword's blade, coating it in a fiery aura, before slashing it out, sending a wave of fire at Nero, who rolled forward just as the fire wave reached him to avoid the attack. As he charged at Weiss, Nero equipped Helter Skelter and thrust it forward at his opponent. Suddenly, a Glyph appeared below him, slowing his movements to a crawl and allow Weiss to casually dodge to the side and deliver a series of stabs on Nero, before using earth dust to produce an offshoot of stone from the ground to strike Nero in the stomach, sending him flying backwards. He crashed against one of the stone walls, Helter Skelter breaking on impact and he slumped down, breathing out heavily even as his healing factor closed the stab wounds in his chest. Weiss: Looks like you're little more than a one trick pony. Nero looked back up at her and Weiss realized he was grinning. She frowned, before looking down to see the whip of Rawhide wrapped around her leg. Her eyes widened, but before she could react, Nero pulled the whip upwards, dragging Weiss into the air with a yell before slamming her down onto the ground, knocking the wind out of her before Nero pulled her forward into his range so that he could slash her with his sword. Fortunately, Weiss' Aura held up against the attack, although she was still sent flying backwards. To bring herself out of this, Weiss turned herself in the air and pushed off her palm to get back to her feet. Thrusting her hand out, Weiss summoned a ring of Glyphs around Nero and started running across them, increasing her speed to become simply nothing more than a blur. Nero darted his eyes to either side of himself to take in Weiss' pattern, and the moment Weiss propelled herself out her running circle at him, Nero whipped around to face her, the Devil Breaker Ragtime equipped. From it, a blue orb was shot out, and when Weiss entered it, she was slowly down, leaving her open for Nero to counter attack. Nero: Gotcha! Weiss' eyes widened as Nero detached Ragtime towards her, leaping backwards as he did, before the Devil Breaker exploded, engulfing Weiss in a fireball and cloud of smoke. Nero smirked in apparent victory-right before a spear-like stinger was thrust from the cloud of smoke, impaling him through the abdomen and pinning him to a pillar. Nero let out a cry of pain before the stinger retracted and the smoke cloud was blown away by the buzzing wings of the Queen Lancer, revealing both it and Weiss. The Queen Lancer then started to quickly shoot out its stinger in rapid succession at Weiss' command, forcing Nero to leap back and then forth to avoid the first two stabs, before rolling forward to avoid a third stab. At the fourth, Nero activated his Punch Line Devil Breaker, turning it into a missile which he then leapt upon to ride it. Weiss' eyes widened in astonishment which then quickly turned into panic when Nero steered the missile towards her, and thus she commanded the Queen Lancer to stab out its stinger. Nero swerved around the attack before leaping off the missile, sending it right into the Queen Lancer, producing an explosion that dispelled the summon. As he was still in the air, Nero bore down on Weiss with a downwards slash Which was suddenly blocked by a large white blade. Nero looked to the side and saw the Arma Gigas standing besides Weiss as a guardian, before he was forced to leap away as the blade was swung out. As he landed, Weiss charged forward and stabbed at him numerous times, forcing him to go onto the defensive and leaving him barely any time to leap backwards as the Arma Gigas slashed the ground with its large sword. Its assault wasn't finished, however, and the sword was swung around over its head and then down at Nero, striking him dead on and spreading cracks across the cathedral's floor and walls. Weiss breathed out in relief, victory now in her palm. Suddenly, a blue beam of light shot upwards from where Nero was, revealing him to have entered his Devil Trigger and grabbed the giant sword's blade in his hands. He pushed forward against the sword, sending the Arma Gigas stumbling backwards. Before it could recover, Nero dashed forward, slashing through its right knee and severing its leg, causing it to lean forward at the loss of the limb. Without looking up, Nero pointed his gun upwards and fired a single shot, blowing a hole through the Arma Gigas' head, causing it to fall backwards and its sword to be flung into the air. As Weiss looked on in horror, Nero appeared in front of her, punching her in the gut, shattering her Aura and punching the wind out of her. As she gasped out, Nero grabbed her by the face and hurled her towards the statue at the end of the cathedral, before simultaneously seizing the falling sword of the Arma Gigas as it came down with both his physical and ethereal arms and hurling it after Weiss. The end result was Weiss striking the center of the statue, bouncing off slightly, before the sword of the Arma Gigas impaled her through the torso and chest, pining her to the statue as blood splattered across it, leaving Weiss' body hanging in the air. Nero sighed out as he exited Devil Trigger. Nero: Damn, Dante was right; you never meet any nice girls anymore. KO! Nero exited the ruined cathedral, examining the Dust vial as he did, whilst Weiss' body fell to the ground as the sword pinning her in place vanished. Outcome Boomstick: Oh, the bitter irony! Wiz: With the ability to generate 2000 tons of ice, a feat that's comparable to 230 tons of TNT, Weiss actually held the advantage in raw destructive power. However, Nero held the advantage in everything else. Boomstick: Like speed; sure whilst Weiss could react to an attack of sound at Mach 6, Nero's comparable to early Devil Trigger Dante, who ran at Mach 39 to catch a falling sword, which was way faster. Popup: Even if we assume Nero's quarter devil blood halved his power, then he would still be able to move at Mach 19. Wiz: And whilst Weiss' Aura enabled her to survive an impact of 40 million joules, Nero could take strikes from Urizen, who was strong enough to infamously break the Rebellion in a single strike. Boomstick: The same Rebellion that withstood a punch from the Saviour, which we calculated to have equaled 360 million newtons, as mentioned in one of our popups in Sephiroth VS Vergil. Popup: Speaking of Urizen, Nero being able to eventually shatter his protective crystal shows that he could certainly last long enough to defeat an opponent with superior physical durability. This is relevant since on the VS wiki it is calculated that the Queen Lancer could withstand a blast of 18 tons of TNT, and even then Nero could use his superior speed to outmaneuver it as Weiss would likely use it as a means of defence, especially considering it is evidently nowhere near the same speed as Urizen's crystal. The same principles apply to Weiss' ice. Wiz: Both were equally as versatile, due to the wide options of Weiss' Dust and Nero's Devil Breakers and their limited supply, but the same limits can't be applied to both the Glyphs and Devil Trigger, as Nero simply needed to strike his opponents to refill his Devil Trigger whilst Weiss needed periods of rest to recharge her Aura and Semblance. Boomstick: And with Nero's speed, Nero's Devil Trigger would basically just keep getting fuller and fuller whilst Weiss' Aura would just get lower and lower. Popup: Nero also has experience against foes who can slow time, and is capable of doing so himself with Ragtime, so he could work around Weiss' own Time Dilation Glyph ability. Wiz: Lastly, Nero's physical strength through any means completely overshadowed Weiss' own, considering he can lift giant stone swords and massive demons and throw them around like beach balls. Boomstick: Weiss' usage of Dust and the destructive power it gifted put her head and shoulders above the snootier members of her family, but Nero was too strong, too fast and too durable for her to make use of it effectively. In fact, Nero could outlast her from Dust till Dawn. Wiz: The winner is Nero. Next Time Two knights cross blades And only one shall live Shovel Knight vs. The Knight Trivia *The connection between Weiss and Nero is that they are white haired mechanical sword wielding teenagers who are capable of summoning manifestations of their power due to their family lines. In addition, they are the grandchildren of major lore figures; Nickolas Schnee for Weiss and Sparda for Nero. *This battle would have been in 3D *The original music for this fight would have been called 'Devil Duster', which is a pun on Nero's Devil Buster and also refers to Weiss' signature arsenal of Dust Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Summoning' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Gun vs Magic' themed Death Battles Category:"Magic vs Sword" themed fights Category:Human vs Demon themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Deathbattlewatcher5 Category:Devil May Cry vs RWBY Themed Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles